Learning English.
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Tajiri/Torrie ficcy 2-14-02 SD. Cuteness. One-worded-answers. Cool. R&R. Please.


Tajiri/Torrie ficcy. Set to the 2-14-02 Smackdown. Tajiri is kinda out of it after a match vs. Goldust and RVD saves the day (now all he needs is Hurricane's cape....) and this is what popped up into my mind. I own none of these characters, because if I did, I think I would have way to much fun... *evil giggle* So Vince and his nice lawyers *feeds lawyers a rotting carcass of a dead deer* own everything. Please don't sue. I only own..... Well, nothing really... I have this computer, but it has a tenedcy to die and stuff... That's it. Review-y please! Rock on!   
  
  
~++++~++++~++++~++++~++++~++++~++++~++++~++++~  
  
//What a weirdo// Rob Van Dam thought to himself as he ran to the ring. Torrie Wilson was in shock in the middle of the ring, her boyfriend Tajiri lay knocked out on the outside of the ring by the ramp, and that weird freak Goldust was all alone with Torrie.  
  
Goldust had Torrie's leg up on the middle rope and seemed to be pleasuring himself by rubbing her leg. Until RVD came up from behind him and got Goldust away from her. Rob made short work of Goldust, and after making sure Torrie and Tajiri were all right, he left the way he had come out.   
  
When Tajiri and Torrie were safely in the back, Rob went up to Torrie and asked, "Are you all right? When I saw what he was doing to you, I had to go out and help. Are you all right?" and he began to fret over her like an old lady. She gently pushed him and away and said, "No that's all right. I'm good. That freak didn't hurt me. But, it sure is sweet that you care!" Rob just smiled his 100-watt smile. Then, Rob turned to Tajiri and asked in Japanese, // And you? How are you holding up? // to which Tajiri replied, // I've had better days, Dimples... Thank you for saving her when I couldn't...//   
  
Rob smiled and replied, // Oh, I'm sure that your night are *much* better....// and they both grinned at each other.   
  
"Wow!" Torrie gushed, "I didn't know you knew how to speak Japanese, Rob! My Tajiri," she rub him under his chin, "has been trying to teach me some words.... But it's really hard!" she pouted.  
  
"Well, I kinda spent 5 years in Japan. I find that really helps you learn how to speak a language."  
  
Torrie nodded and then bent down to eye level with Tajiri. "I'm going to go change and then me 'nd Lita are going to go shopping! Love ya Tajiris!" she said with as kiss and she gave Rob a hug before she left.   
  
// I love you more then the raising sun, my beautiful red rose! // Tajiri called out to her.   
  
// Dude // RVD said rolling his eyes, // You really need to learn English! Just image all the chicks you could pick up!! //  
  
Tajiri glared at Rob // I have eyes only for that one! // and he jabbed Rob in the chest, // And I want you to keep *your* eyes off of her! //  
  
Rob threw his arms up defensively // I learned my lesson in ECW when it comes to the female species! 'Sides I think Torrie *really* likes you... // he sing-sang   
  
Tajiri's eyes grew wide // Really? //   
  
Rob nodded, // Uh huh. She was more concerned about you then me! I hurt my ass doing that Frog Splash ya know!! //  
  
Tajiri rolled his eyes and smacked Rob on the ass // Can't have your only good assets broken, now can we? //  
  
Rob shrugged // I'd still have my dimples!! // and to prove his point, he smiled.  
  
// Bastard! //  
  
// And that's why you love me!! //  
  
// I don't love you. I can stand you and your imperfections. Big difference. //  
  
// Whatever. It's all cool! //  
  
Tajiri sighed // When your RVD, right? // Rob nodded. // How long have you been clean? Speaking of ECW... //  
  
// 4 years and counting! //  
  
// Cuz RVD 4:20 just smoked ya ass! // Tajiri and Rob said simultaneously.   
  
// Seriously man! We've got to teach you some English! I mean you don't want to end up like Essa Rios, do you?! // Rob said  
  
// Who? // Tajiri asked confused.  
  
// Exactly! //  
  
  
At that point Raven walked by and pointed to his watch. This signified that RVD had exactly 3 seconds to get his ass in gear, or otherwise Mr. Pay-Per-View wouldn't be eating this evening. Rob just nodded to Ravens idle threat that he had silently heard for the past 6 years.   
  
// Listen Tajiri, just think about it! Okay? //  
  
// Sure go have fun! //  
  
// Like your not going to have fun tonight! // Rob said with a wicked grin  
  
// Of course! Every night!! // Tajiri laughed.  
  
Raven took this opportunity to come into the conversation and asked in Japanese, // And in the afternoon too? //  
  
Tajiri just gave him an innocent look and said // That's for me to know, and you to *never* find out... //  
  
They all laughed and said their good-byes. Tajiri was left with his thoughts. // You know... Torrie's birthday is in a few months.... How nice would it be if I could speak fluent English by then? To bad the English langague is so hard. // He thought forlornly. Then he brighten. // But, just imagine her smile if I could! I'm in! First thing tomorrow, I'm telling Rob that I want to learn! //   
  
He smiled happily as he left to go to his car to drive to the hotel. 


End file.
